Avril Capet
Avril Capet (née Ellana) is one of the main characters belonging to Pippy in World 4. Avril is mixture of both types of vampires. She currently has fifteen children with her husband Phillippe Capet. She is one of the original founders of the Firelock Coven making her a leader of the vampire world. Appearance Avril is quite tall, standing at 5ft 9 in height. She has poofy, red hair, and unnervingly stunning eyes. They are a perfect round oceanic blue colour, that is uncommon in redheads. These eyes are inherited by a lot of her children. Her eyes do not change when she is hunting, making them permenantly blue. This is a result of her being a hybridic vampire and a mix of both types. She has paper pale skin, like most vampires, with a strange aura around her, and her skin shines in sunlight like a type one vampire's does. Her taste in clothes is flattering and eccentric. Abilities Avril is a vampire, and therefore has all the natural abilities of vampires, which are supernatural compared to humans. She has amazing speed which is even faster due to her natural light weight and thin frame, fantastic super strength, enhanced senses that allow her to hear and see for miles, along with the ability to heal quickly to any wound, and a better mental capacity than any human. She also has a natural gift - Elemental Control - that is not common to all vampires. She has full physical control over each of the elements - Earth, Fire, Water and Air. She can use them in many different ways, and she enjoys testing these abilities. She can use Air to whisper to people, to conceal herself, to poison people, to suffocate people, to move objects and to stop sounds from reaching people. Fire is used mostly as heat, to burn people, or cook things more quickly. She can also cool something down, by taking away the heat. Earth is moved using this ability, meaning she can break the ground, steady the ground, or shake it. She could also create and move mountains, for example. She can create, freeze, boil and manipulate all water, using the water side of Elemental Control. Gained from her mate, Phillippe, who later lost this ability, she also has the uncommon ability of Emotion Detection And Manipulation. She can create moods for the people surrounding her, such as forcing them to be happy, or sad, and it is almost impossible to resist this even if the person is aware of what's being done. She can make them want things that she wants, and also she can sense the moods of people around her. Thanks to this, she is quite good at guessing the thoughts of people from their feelings, and the more she gets to know a person, the easier it is for her to change their mood, and the further she can know their mood from. Family & Relationships In her human life, Avril had one younger brother, named Dean Ellana. He and Avril fought regularly, with each other, and her human mother. Avril's biological father left when Avril was little, and she has almost no memories of him - originally, she had no memories of any of her human family. However, she's recently regained this brother, and he has been turned into a vampire. Her vampiric mate is named Phillippe Capet and they are currently married. *Jack Capet is her eldest son *Summer and Autumn Capet are her twin daughters *Dean, Samuel and Lowri Capet are her triplet children *Danielle, Stella, Phoebe and Carina Capet are her quadruplet daughters *Caleb, Kyler, Chase, Levi and Vyasah Capet are her quintruplet sons *Drew, Annie May, Stefan, Chris, Ashley and Laurie Capet are her sextruplet children She is particulary close with Tannith Reddan, and she views her as a sister in many ways. They formed the Firelock Coven - of which the entire family are members - together with Avril's mate, Phillippe. She used to be close with the werewolf, Jack Calwin, but he died and became the namesake for her eldest son. She is also close with Tomas Reddan and Lleucu Grey who both joined the coven, due to ties with Tannith, but in later years. She has grown to consider the Firelock-Reddan family as her own family, nieces, nephews, brothers and sisters. History Avril's history was mostly unknown, until her memories were revealed by a vampiric ally from an Amazonian coven. Then, it was revealed that she'd angered and been bitten by a mysterious girl that used to go to her human school, and who was in fact a pureblood vampire. Avril fought the transformation, unknowingly, but several weeks later, she met another mysterious creature - this time, an attractive male, who appeared interested in her. She accepted the invite to go on a date with him, immediately, but half way through, he bit her. Using his self control, he didn't drain her, and she became half Type 1 and half Type 2. She helped Tannith Firelock (as she was then known) and her mate, Phillippe Capet, to form the Firelock Coven. She was there, when the rest joined, and has lived in Japan for many years, now, never changing. Just before they defeated the Malus, she became pregnant, and Jack Capet was born. This made Avril realise she must partially be a type 2 vampires, since type 1 females can't conceive, and her past was revealed. She became a happy mother, and married Phillippe Capet the same day that Tannith Firelock married Tomas Reddan. They defeated the Malus together, and became Kings and Queens of the Vampire and Werecreature World. They currently reside in Ostu, Japan, where their home is, and a year afterwards, Avril gave birth to Summer and Autumn Capet. Soon afterwards, Avril found a vampire in the grounds who was planning to attack and kill Tannith. To protect her friend, Avril claimed that she was truly the Queen, and the man killed her. This caused Tannith's Hunter side to emerge, and kill her, but she was recreated by Tomas. Avril herself was then saved when Phillippe travelled to the spirit world to save her soul, and she was then given a new body. Phillippe also learned the truth about his own family then - that he'd belonged to the French royal family before being transformed. She has since given birth to triplets and twins, has found her brother Dean, and has saved him from Huntington's Disease by turning him. Avril has recently had her fifth pregnancy, and given birth to five sons. Etymology The name Avril is French originally, although she is not, and basically means "April". It can also mean "open". Her maiden name, Ellana, has no meaning, although it could be derived from the name Elan which can mean "graceful", "drive" or "light". Capet is said to mean either "head; leader" or "cape". While the name is originally belonging to the French Royal Family, she is now one of the leaders of the Vampire World, which could be a reference to this. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters